


Turf

by skazka



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Lawn Mowing, Post-Coital Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rust and Maggie have sex, Rust is sober, and Maggie is taking a calculated risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turf

**Author's Note:**

> (Morethanprinceofcats on Tumblr requested something Rust/Maggie for a drabble meme, and I already wrote her depressing bad-idea sex, so here's 100 words of equally bad idea sex set quite a few years earlier.)

The bedsheets smell like cut grass. She'll need to bundle them into the washer before Marty gets back from the bar but, bless him, they have plenty of time. Cohle doesn't smoke in bed but he looks like he might want to. His eyes are big dark pools, either thoughtful or doleful, and Maggie shifts her bare leg over him to see how his long grave face flickers with something like appreciation at the touch. She's still wearing that laundry-day sweatshirt, newly grass-stained, and the funny thing is, he's still half-dressed. Must be by preference. They've had plenty of time.


End file.
